thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Navy Commissioned Officers
The United States Navy (USN) has thirteen commissioned officer ranks. They are the core leadership of the Navy. All Ranks Midshipman In the modern United States Navy, a midshipman is classified as an officer of the line, though their exercise of authority is limited by their training status. Legally, midshipmen are a special grade of non commissioned officer that ranks between the senior noncommissioned enlisted grade (E-9) and the lowest grade of chief warrant officer (W-1). Students at the United States Naval Academy (USNA) are appointed to Office as midshipmen, United States Navy, by the President, alone, without Senate confirmation. Students at the United States Merchant Marine Academy (USMMA) are appointed to Office as midshipmen, United States Navy Reserve, by the Secretary of the Navy, using delegated Presidential authority, and are likewise not subject to Senate confirmation. Students in the Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps (NROTC) are also appointed to Office as midshipmen, United States Navy Reserve, by the Secretary of the Navy, without Senate confirmation. The student body at the USNA is the Brigade of Midshipmen, and the student body at the USMMA is the Regiment of Midshipmen. Generally, a nomination from a member of Congress or the Vice President is required to receive an appointment to the USNA. A nomination does not guarantee an appointment; in a typical year about 38% of nominees receive an appointment.Currently each member of Congress and the Vice President can have five appointees attending the Naval Academy at any time. Other nomination sources include the Secretary of the Navy, who may appoint 170 enlisted members of the regular and reserve Navy and Marine Corps to the Naval Academy each year, and the President may nominate an unlimited number of children of career military personnel for up to 100 appointments each year. Additionally, children of Medal of Honor recipients and select cadets of JROTC Honor Unit with Distinction units do not need a nomination but need only qualify for admission. The United States Merchant Marine Academy only accepts nominations from members of Congress. There are currently no Presidential, Vice-Presidential, military-affiliated, JROTC-honor unit, ROTC or Unit Commander, or Medal of Honor nominations permitted to the USMMA. Midshipmen at the US Naval Academy, US Merchant Marine Academy, and in the NROTC wear uniforms that comply with standards established for commissioned officers of the Navy, with shoulder board and sleeve insignia varying by school year or midshipman officer rank as prescribed by Chapter 6 of Navy Uniform Regulations. Midshipmen wear gold fouled anchors as the primary insignia on caps and shoulder boards and gold plain anchors as collar insignia on service dress and full dress uniforms. Marine-option midshipmen in the NROTC wear gold Eagle, Globe and Anchor insignia in place of the fouled anchor insignia worn by all other midshipmen. Midshipmen at the US Naval Academy study a core curriculum of engineering, natural sciences, the humanities, and social sciences, and participate in a required "surface cruise" with an active vessel during the summer. Upon graduation, midshipmen are commissioned as ensigns in the Navy or second lieutenants in the Marine Corps. In the Navy Midshipman are considered their own special rank while in the Marine Corps they aren't. Ensign An Ensign is the lowest among officer ranks in the USN. This rank is held for two years until promotion to LTJG. Depending on their community, Ensigns may spend several weeks (e.g. Surface Warfare Officers) or even their full two years (e.g. Submariners, Pilots, and SEALs) in training. Fleet Ensigns, upon arriving at their first unit, must work hard to earn the respect of their crew. Despite their authority over all the enlisted ranks, Ensigns require mentoring from crewmembers in order to learn how to perform their duties and earn their warfare qualifications. The most successful Ensigns are hard-working, humble, honest, and have a strong backbone. Ensigns who refuse to heed the advice of the crew tend to become socially isolated and perform poorly, with little chance of remediation. Fleet Ensigns are typically assigned a Division (or Platoon) of anywhere from 5 to 50 personnel. For example, the Main Propulsion Assistant is in charge of Machinery Division, and he or she reports to the ship's Chief Engineer. Division Officers are the primary interface with their Chain of Command, all the way to the Commanding Officer, regarding the status of their Division's personnel and equipment readiness. Junior Officers such as Ensigns may also volunteer for a collateral duty (such as Recreational Funds Officer). Direct Commission Officers and Limited Duty Officers, a smaller portion of the Naval Officer community, may spend some or all of their time in training before arriving to the Fleet. A Navy Doctor, for example, holds the rank of Ensign until completing their first two years of medical training. Prior enlisted personnel who become Officers (known as Mustangs) may have their training abbreviated due to their experience, and may arrive at the Fleet earlier than new Officers. As a midshipmen promotion to this rank happens automatically after completion of their training. Their pay grade is O-1. Lieutenant Junior Grade A Lieutenant, Junior Grade is the second-lowest among officer ranks in the USN. This rank is held for two years until promotion to full Lieutenant. Depending on their community, Lieutenant JGs may have already spent several months in the Fleet after showing up as Ensigns, or may arrive shortly within their promotion date. The crew has higher expectation for LTJGs than for Ensigns because of their time in service. Their responsibilities are higher, including being in charge of more or more complex Divisions and holding more Collateral Duties. They are also under high expectations to earn their warfare qualifications (SWO pin, Dolphins, Wings, Trident, etc.) if they haven't already. In the Direct Commission Officer community, officers of this rank have completed a minimum of two years of medical, dental, legal, or other professional training. Promotion to this rank is automatic after gaining enough experience. Their pay grade is O-2. Lieutenant A Lieutenant is the third rank among officers in the USN. This is not to be confused with LTs of the Army, Marines, and Air Force, who are O-1s and O-2s. The expectations for a LT are ever higher than for a LTJG. At this point, the officer is expected to be fully warfare qualified and demonstrate sufficient leadership qualities as to take charge of tactical watch teams and casualty situations. They are the principal mentors of Junior Officers and provide much training and direction for the rest of the crew. On a ship, they can make emergency decisions on behalf of an absent Commanding Officer, such as sailing the ship underway from port if a damaging storm is imminent. They may even be Commanding Officers or Officer-in-Charge (OIC) for small ships or units -- like a SEAL Platoon or small Naval Support Activity (NSA). In most communities, Lieutenants achieve their rank shortly before leaving their first sea-going command, then work at a shore-based command for two years before going to Department Head training and their next sea-based assignment. LTs then serve as Department Heads, responsible for a collection of related Divisions (e.g. Combat Systems, Engineering, Supply), and may promote to the next rank during this tour. In the Direct Commission Officer community, LTs are fully qualified professionals, such as MDs, JDs, or PhDs. Their pay grade is O-3. Lieutenant Commander A Lieutenant Commander is the fourth rank among officers in the USN. You usually refer to them as "Lieutenant Commander", usually not "Commander", and never "Lieutenant" -- that would be an instant demotion! "Billets" (jobs) held by LCDRs vary by community. In the Surface Warfare community, a LCDR may be the Commanding Officer of a smaller ship such as a Minesweeper. On larger ships such as Submarines or Destroyers, a LCDR may be either a senior Department Head or the Executive Officer (second-in-command). LCDRs are shown the due respect of a an officer prospecting to become a Commanding Officer of a larger ship or unit. In the Direct Commission Officer community, O-4s are professionals with equivalent years of experience. For example, a surgeon with ten years of experience who joins the Navy may receive a commission and immediately receive the rank of LCDR. Promotion to this rank happens by excellening at your command in your previous rank, generally you are anonymously recommended for promotion by your superiors. An Vice-Rear Admiral then either okays or dismisses your promotion. Their pay grade is O-4. Commander A Commander is the fifth rank among officers in the USN. A Senior Officer, a CDR may command a Frigate, Destroyer, Fast Attack Submarine, Smaller Amphibious Ship, Aviation Squadron, SEAL Team, or medium-sized shore installation. On sea-going vessels, a Commanding Officer may be referred to as "Skipper" or "Captain", which is a position but not a rank. Non-sea-going Commanding Officers may never be referred to as "Captain". Never refer to Commanding Officers as "Commander" unless that is their rank -- and if they are the vessel's Captain, even if it is their rank, never call them "Commander". This may be confusing to outsiders, but it is absolutely essential formality for sailors and officers! In the Direct Commission Officer community, O-5s are specialized professionals with equivalent years of experience. For example, a brain surgeon with fifteen years of experience who joins the Navy may receive a commission and immediately receive the rank of CDR. At shore-based commands, CDRs are placed in positions of varying political empowerment depending on their inherent "track" towards a flag position. O-5s who who are "on-track" are more likely to work at the Pentagon or Joint Staffs than at NROTC units, for example -- but nothing is guaranteed, and the topic is highly sensitive. Promotion to this rank only happens after several anonymous recommendations and by approval of a Rear Admiral. Their pay grade is O-5. Captain A Captain is the sixth rank among officers in the USN. A Senior Officer, a CAPT serves as a Commanding Officer of Major Commands such as Aircraft Carriers, Amphibious Assault Ships, Cruisers, Destroyer Squadrons, Carrier Air Wings, Guided-Missile Submarines, Submarine Squadrons, SEAL Groups and major shore installations. An O-6 commanding a Guided-Missile Submarine is Captain, while his or her boss, the Squadron Commander, is also an O-6 with the title of "Commodore". An Aircraft Carrier has numerous O-6s onboard, including the Commanding Officer (CO), Executive Officer (XO), Carrier of the Air Group (CAG), Deputy Carrier of the Air Group (DCAG), Reactor Officer (RO), and more -- but be sure, there is only one "Captain" and that title is reserved only for the CO! This may be confusing to outsiders, but it is absolutely essential formality for sailors and officers! At shore-based commands, CAPTs are placed in positions of varying political empowerment depending on their inherent "track" towards a flag position. O-6s who are "on-track" are more likely to become COs of important shore installations or work at the Pentagon or Joint Staffs, rather than NROTC units -- but nothing is guaranteed, and the topic is highly sensitive. Promotion to this rank only happens after your direct superior writes you a recommendation for promotion letter and sends it for review to the Vice Admiral which is their direct superior. Their pay grade is O-6. Vice Rear Admiral At sea, all Rear Admirals oversee the operations of groups of ships. The Commander of a Carrier Strike Group, for example, will be stationed aboard the Aircraft Carrier and be able to talk to the Commanding Officers of each individual ship within the Group and direct overall planning and movement. The "flagship" is the one which carries the Rear Admiral. Vice Rear Admirals also oversee major shore-based commands. Examples include Navy Pacific Region Northwest (PACNORWEST), overseeing all bases and installation in that geographic area; or the Program Executive Office for Littoral Combat Ships (PEO LCS), overseeing the inception, R&D, testing, and delivery of such platforms to the Fleet. They may also be stationed as staff members assisting higher-ranking officers at Joint Commands. They are also in charge of promotion to the Lieutenant Commander rank. For promotion to this rank, eligible officers are screened by a promotion board consisting of general officers from the Navy itself but also from the Army. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to admiral rank. This list is then sent to the Fleet Admiral for review and then passed on with their endorsement to the Secretary of Defense who has final say in the promotion. Their pay grade is O-7. Rear Admiral At sea, all Rear Admirals oversee the operations of groups of ships. The Commander of a Carrier Strike Group, for example, will be stationed aboard the Aircraft Carrier and be able to talk to the Commanding Officers of each individual ship within the Group and direct overall planning and movement. The "flagship" is the one which carries the Rear Admiral. They are in charge of all promotions to the Commander rank. Examples of two-star positions include Commander, Submarine Pacific Forces (COMSUBPAC); Commander, Navy Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWARCOM); Commander, Surface Atlantic Forces (COMSURFLANT). They may also be stationed as staff members assisting higher-ranking officers at Joint Commands.For promotion to this rank, eligible officers are screened by a promotion board consisting of general officers from the Navy itself but also from the Army. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to full Rear Admiral.This list is then sent to the Fleet Admiral for review and then passed on with their endorsement to the Secretary of Defense then with their endorsement it is then send on to the joint chiefs who have final say about promotion. Their pay grade is O-8. Vice Admiral Vice Admirals typically are either in charge of the highest Navy Commands, or are deputies of Combatant or Geographic Commands. Examples include Commander, Naval Sea Systems Command (NAVSEA 00); Commander, Third Fleet (C3F); and Vice Commander, Africa Command (AFRICOM). Flag-rank officers from any service may be chosen for Joint Commands, such as AFRICOM. Only 40% of them serve with a time specific command, generally five or six years. After their command ends they are expected to retire. For promotion to this rank, eligible officers are screened by a promotion board consisting of general officers from the Navy itself but also from the Army. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to Vice Admiral. This list is then sent to the joint chiefs for review before it can be sent to the President, through the defense secretary, for consideration. The President nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary of Defense, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a majority vote before the officer can be promoted. Once the nominee is confirmed, they generally serve until mandatory retirement at age 65. Their pay grade is O-9. Admiral Admirals hold the highest major Navy Commands, or Combatant or Geographic Commands. Examples include the Chief of Naval Operations (CNO); the Vice Chief of Naval Operations (VCNO); the Director of the Naval Nuclear Propulsion Program (NAVSEA 08); the Director of Fleet Forces Command (COMUSFLTFORCOM); and the Director of the National Security Administration and US Cyber Command (DIRNSA/COMUSCYBERCOM). Flag-rank officers from any service may be chosen for Joint Commands, such as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (CJCS). For promotion to this rank, eligible officers are screened by a promotion board consisting of general officers from the Navy itself but also from the Army. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to full Admiral. This list is then sent to the joint chiefs for review before it can be sent to the President, through the defense secretary, for consideration. The President nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary of Defense, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a super majority (80%) vote before the officer can be promoted. Once the nominee is confirmed, they generally serve until mandatory retirement at age 65 but this may be extended by the President to age 68. Their pay grade is O-10. Fleet Admiral Fleet admiral (abbreviated FADM) is a five-star flag officer rank in the United States Navy. Fleet admiral ranks immediately above admiral and is equivalent to General of the Army and General of the Air Force. Although it is a current and authorized rank for three people, only one person currently holds this office Ewan Quinn. This sets it apart from the ranks of the General of the Army and General of the Air Force, since it is actually in current use. Promotion to this rank happens by recommendation from the Joint Chiefs to the President after his approval the candidate must still be confirmed by unanimous vote from the Senate. Once the nominee is confirmed, they generally serve until mandatory retirement at age 68 but this may be extended by the President to age 71. Their pay grade is O-11. Admiral of the Navy The Admiral of the Navy (abbreviated as AN) is the highest possible rank in the United States Navy. The rank is equated to that of a six-star admiral and is currently one of the two highest possible military ranks in the United States Armed Forces. The other being General of the Armies which has been held only twice in United States history, both times by United States Army officers (John J. Pershing and George Washington, respectively) and then only once on active duty (Pershing). This rank has only been awarded once, to George Dewey, in recognition of his victory at Manila Bay in 1898. On March 2, 1899, Congress approved the creation of the grade of Admiral of the Navy. On March 3, President McKinley transmitted to the Senate his nomination of Dewey for the new grade, which was approved the same day. But McKinley's nomination had used the term "Admiral in the Navy," while the act creating the new grade had used "Admiral of the Navy." On March 14, 1903, this discrepancy was addressed when President Roosevelt nominated and the Senate approved Dewey to the grade of "Admiral of the Navy," retroactive to March 2, 1899. The Navy Register of 1904 listed Dewey for the first time as "Admiral of the Navy" instead of just "Admiral." Their pay grade would be O-11. Insignia Gallery Navy Admiral.jpg|Navy Admirals Insignia Navy Officer.jpg|Navy Officers Insignia Officer speciality.jpg|Navy Officers Speciality Devices Midshipmen.png|18 Midshipman N ensign.png|19 Ensign N lieutenant-junior-grade.png|20 Lieutenant Junior Grade N lieutenant.png|21 Lieutenant N lieutenant-commander.png|22 Lieutenant Commander N commander.png|23 Commander N captain.png|24 Captain N rear-admiral-lower-half.png|25 Vice Rear Admiral N rear-admiral.png|26 Rear Admiral N vice-admiral.png|27 Vice Admiral N admiral.png|28 Admiral Fleet-admiral.jpg|29 Fleet Admiral Admiral of the Navy.png|30 Admiral of the Navy Notes *Navy officers serve either as a line officer or as a staff corps officer. Line officers wear an embroidered gold star above their rank of the naval service dress uniform while staff corps officers and commissioned warrant officers wear unique specialty devices. Navigation Category:Military Ranks